


Idee Fixe

by ghostlythere



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlythere/pseuds/ghostlythere
Summary: John wishes he had a new wife.





	

"Such a lovely little sight you are." The gravel dark voice speaking from the doorway catches Sherlock in a mid-introspection. It startled the boy so much he jumps straight up in the air, his shimmery yellow dress fanning out on the way down.

John chuckles at the sight. "My, my, you're going to sprain something if you're not careful with those tantalizing ballet moves of yours."

Sherlock looks over his shoulder to watch Dr. John Watson saunter over to where he's currently standing, having been staring at himself for over ten minutes before the floor-length mirror. A blush takes his face and he turns back to his reflextion as if he could hide himself from the gorgeous Doctor.  

"John," Sherlock whines over his reflection in the mirror. "I look ridiculous."

"You look edible is what you look like. Luscious." Sherlock squeaks as a large pair of hot broad palms wrap around his narrow hips. He should pull away, he knows. Tell John off for touching him again when the bruises still haven't fully faded from last time. 

 


End file.
